A New Journey
by riana.4.skandarlous
Summary: basically it continues from the movie 'Prince Caspian' it's from the point of view of Cordelia-a new London girl who meets the Pevensies and goes with Edmund and Lucy to Narnia to meet Prince Caspian and his new wife Telaihei. read for more.. r&r please.
1. New friends

Tandem Story-with Mrs. Layal Sevani.

Cordelia sat in the musty classroom.

Waiting-forever waiting for that moment where she would be called back to Narnia. She still remembered the first time…

**England**

It had been her first day at school. She stepped out on the pavement, her new shoes clacking on the dirty footpaths of London. Her uniform was starched and stiff. Too stiff. Everyone would immediately spot her as 'the new kid' just by her uniform.

Time to join the millions-well it seemed like millions- of Eton kids walking through the tall wrought iron gates. They all had their separate groups-all so close from spending the summer together.

Wait…there was some hope. Two girls and two boys were walking out of the station- looking just as lost as her. Maybe they were new too?

By this time Cordelia was just gaining the confidence to approach them when...

"Hi, I'm Lucy." A young girl-possibly grade 5 had broken off from the group and was now standing in front of her.

"Hey-Cordelia" she replied hugging the straps of her school bag close to her.

Lucy had straight, stringy brown hair and was wearing the customary blue-checkered uniform dress and navy blazer of Eton. Lucy seemed nice, but if she walked into school with this young girl she would be immediately branded 'loser'-it was just the age thing.

Luckily the other girl she had seen walked up behind Lucy and started talking.

"Hey Cordelia-pretty name! I'm Susan." The boy that had followed behind her interrupted at this moment saying, "Don't trust her, she's really called Phyllis"

Susan gave him the most evilest look-evil enough to melt-and continued on.

"Anyway, me, Lucy, Edmund and Pete just came in from the country-we're living with our uncle cos of the war. Where did you move from?"

Cordelia hated this-as soon as she opened her mouth she would be bombarded with stupid questions and "oh say this" and "you have the coolest accent". Oh well, she supposed she couldn't just stand there and not answer.

"Australia" she mumbled reluctantly.

"Australia? Wow. That's far" came a dry male voice from behind her. Cordelia looked across to see a tall blonde, sexy boy standing behind her. He really could be a model.

"This is Peter" said Lucy brightly.

Cordelia was now surrounded by the group-it looked like it would be easy to make friends here after all.

"So if you're Peter, then you must be Edmund?" she murmured inquisitively, gesturing at the slightly nerdy, acne-faced boy with the glasses.

The boy began to reply-but Susan cut him off sharply.

"No, no-no, that's not Edmund" she groaned, rolling her eyes, "Ed's still in the station, buying some stuff. _He's _just some random that started following us around."

Deeply wounded-the nerd walked away.

"Wow. Sue" Peter began clapping slowly. "That was harsh."

"Just a tad mean," Lucy added, raising her thumb and forefinger so that only a tiny space remained between them.

"Well I had to get rid of him somehow," Susan retorted crossly, "You saw how he followed me everywhere on the train and…"

As the siblings argued Cordelia's eyes drifted across to the crowds still coming out of the station.

OH MY GOSH-her eyes opened so wide-she could hardly believe what she was seeing. The boy that had come out of the station could only have been described as gorgeous.

He had stunning blue eyes-with flecks of gold, just glimmering through the iris. His dark brown hair was ruffled from the wind in the underground. The Eton uniform he was wearing was just slightly unkempt-as if he had meant that look all along. Cordelia's eyes took all of this in, in the space of a few seconds. Love. She had to know him-would he be in her class? She could only hope.

By this time Cordelia was totally unaware of the hungry look she was giving him-until Lucy nudged her.

"What're you looking at?" she asked innocently.

"Nu-nothing," Cordelia stammered awkwardly-snapping out of her trance immediately.

As luck would have it-that same heart-stoppingly gorgeous guy was Edmund.


	2. Unpleasant surprises

Chapter Two- By Mrs Layal Sevani

**Chapter Two- By Mrs Layal Sevani. (chapter one by me)**

Eds POV

I stared at the grimy walls of the station. It was depressing to think that not long ago, I was standing on a beach, not long ago, I had helped to win a war, not long ago, I was a King.

The blast of a train woke me from my day-dream. I was in a line in front of the small kiosk at the station. I needed to buy a new torch-I had left my brand new one in Narnia, and I don't know how I was going to explain THAT to Mother.

I sighed; it was my turn to be served. I bought what I needed and headed towards the exit of the station. It felt like I was walking a death march. I shuddered at the thought of books, classes, timetables. I sighed again and started to look for my brother and sisters. I thought I saw a group of three that looked like them, but it couldn't be- there was another girl standing there too.

I went to walk away, but then suddenly Lucy turned around. I smiled and walked up to her. She was standing next to the random girl.

I looked up to introduce myself. I froze. I could slowly feel about a litre of drool making its way to the front of my mouth.

I swallowed, and started to introduce myself, but Lucy beat me to it.

Damn her! I thought, stupid attention seeking cow!

"This is my other brother Edmund," she squealed like the pig that she was.

I scowled at her, trying to use facial expressions to tell her I could TALK FOR MYSELF.

But, no avail, she continued on with her over-excited banter.

"So Edmund," she continued, "This is Cordelia, Edmund, Cordelia, Cordelia, Edmund. Good now we're all friends, let's go. My feet are hurting."

I looked at Cordelia and rolled my eyes at Lucy, making her laugh. The sound nearly made me drop my new torch it was so beautiful.

As we trudged on after Lucy further into the school, I couldn't help but to look around at the other girls and notice that somehow, none of them could compare to Cordelia. Well no-one except one…

"Oh Edmund!" called out an all-too familiar voice from behind.

'Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear,' I thought to myself.

I reluctantly turned around to face the doom that was my former 'lover'.

"Riana," I chuckled nervously, "H-how good t-to see you." I managed to stutter convincingly.


	3. A new perspective

Chapter 3-by riana

**Chapter 3-by riana.4.skandarlous**

Cordelia:

"Riana?" I turned quickly-thinking I had misheard Edmunds nervous stutter. When I saw that it was indeed her, the words just tumbled out.

"I'm so glad you're here! I thought you were coming tomorrow. Trust you to sneak up on me like that!" I smiled gleefully.

"You seriously cannot believe how happy I am to see you," I continued gushing, unaware of the bemused looks I was getting from people around me.

We walked through the pillared walls with elegant marble work, and I explained to the baffled Pevensies that Riana and I were related.

Edmund:

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!

Cousins? And close ones at that. No wonder Riana was the only one that could match up to her—they had the same genes!

Now it would be impossible to…

Riana:

I sat down next to Delia, barely listening to her excited chatter. I couldn't handle being this near to Edmund. The memories still fresh from last semester. No hope there though. It was clear he was over it. Fully and completely. The way he looked at me gave it away. It was a kind of "scared to tell her "not a chance"/"get me out of here".

But I would have an ice-cool exterior. I couldn't afford a crack. Not a single one. Not even Cordelia would know this, and she was my closest friend.

Silence fell as our 'beloved' principal walked up to the podium. It was clear that her fashion sense (non-existent) had not changed in the holidays. She wore a short (way, WAY too short) multi-coloured/chequered netball skirt, along with a yellow turtleneck jumper and a grey puffy jacket. It was winter-but no need to go that far!

Words cannot describe the disgust I was feeling right now. How did she find clothes like that? I was sure she made them. Surely no shop would stock clothes as hideous as that. I mean-the patterns on that turtleneck!

I was just about to share my thoughts with Cords, when I heard Edmund laughing.

I stiffened slightly in my chair, fighting back my rising emotions. No. I couldn't fall back in love. Gosh I was hopeless. It was clear that he just didn't return the feelings.

Finally the pain and torture of the two hour "Welcome Back" assembly was over. As if they could find that much to talk about!

Cordelia:

God, that was painful. My leg had fallen asleep to the point of no return. I began to walk-well hobble actually out of the gym. That weird numb feeling had spread all the way up my thigh and was now making it incredibly hard for me to walk properly.

As soon as we got out of earshot I asked Riana

"What wrong hon? You looked really uncomfortable just then."

It was true. I had noticed the way she held her head high and looked only in one spot, as if she were trying to hold herself in.

"Nothing... I'm fine-really" she replied unconvincingly.

I was getting ready to crack this new barrier Riana had up, when Edmund and Lucy started frantically beckoning me.

"I'll just be a sec." I promised her as I ran over to Lucy.

The quad was now empty of students, as they had all left for their homerooms. Edmund, Lucy and I were soon the only ones left as Riana slouched dejectedly off into the office.

"I should really get going" I gasped, looking back at the space that Riana had just vacated, "I was meant to check into the office to get my timetable and…

I stopped speaking in shock.

Where there had been stone walls, now were trees and all of the most beautiful flora. It was as if the grey emptiness had been peeled away and in its place stood a forest.

"How?"

"Why?"

Dozens of incomplete sentences burbled out of my mouth, each fighting to be said.

"Impossible" I finally settled with.

"Nothing is impossible," Lucy grinned back at me.

"But what is this place? And how did it appear?"

My mind still questioned for answers.

"Welcome to Narnia." Edmund answered with a slow smile, "It's good to be back."


	4. Narnia

"Wait, you mean this is Narnia

"Wait, you mean _this_ is Narnia?" I gasped, "As in, Aslan's Narnia?? Wow, it's so different to last time!"

I looked at the four siblings and waited for some sort of reaction. None came. I realised that they were all staring at me in shock.

"What??" I asked, "What did I say?"

"You… you know about Narnia?!" Peter asked, baffled.

I nodded slowly, dumbfounded. Of course I knew about Narnia! Didn't they know? Hadn't they recognised me?? Didn't they see traces of my mother and father in me?

"I am the daughter of Prince Caspian the Tenth and Lady Heilala," I said, trying not to be too royal about it, "And you are Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and King Peter the magnificent. There are many great tales of the battles you have won and wonders you have done for Narnia. I recognised you at the train station, and when Lucy came up to me earlier today, I thought you had recognised me too…" I trailed off

I looked at them all. And they all looked back with dumbfounded expressions, well all except Susan. The look on her face was one of murder. She stood there stiffly, hands balled into fists by her sides. She looked ready to lunge at me.

"S-susan?" I stammered, "Wh-what's wrong?"

I stared confused, as she recollected herself and arranged her expression into something that was more socially acceptable. She even managed a slight smile. Everyone was looking at her now, waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't know Caspian got married? Did either of you? No? Well anyway, lovely to hear. I wish him all the best." She said briskly and marched off into the other direction.

The second she was gone, Peter, Edmund and Lucy all burst into laughter, while I stood there like a loser; I still did get the joke.

"What?" I asked, starting to laugh myself. "What's so funny?"

I stared at Edmund- couldn't help it, he just looked so beautiful when he laughed.

"Susan…Susan and Prince Caspian…" he managed to blurt out in between bouts of laughter.

"Yes…" I edged him on, "Continue…"

"Well, they…they-"

'Susan fell in love with Prince Caspian." Lucy finished off.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. Well that shed a whole new light on things.

While the three siblings continued laughing, I took the chance to take in my surroundings for the first time. We were standing in a wood somewhere, surrounded by tall, magnificent cedars. For the first time in a long time, I felt at home. I hadn't returned to Narnia since the invasion all those years ago. After Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and my father had driven out the Telmarines, Aslan had disappeared, and Narnia was attacked. Again. But this wasn't like any other enemy Narnia had faced, no, this enemy was family. This enemy was a Narnian. In fact, it was Prince Caspian's sister that had decided to invade her own brother's kingdom, my own aunt.

Lady Margaret Hart was her name, and that name was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. She was a combination of the White Witch and King Miraz, and she was a terror that Narnia had never seen before. With one stare, all movement failed you, with one word, all life drained you, with one blow, all good fled you and you were left with only 2 options; join her, or die. No-one knew exactly what she did; only that in her presence, death was the better option. To make things worse, Margaret had a daughter. And a daughter who was oblivious to Narnia altogether at that. My cousin, Riana was smuggled out of Narnia by Prince Caspian as a child to ensure that she would never learn to live like her mother, and so far, it was working. All Riana knew about her family was that they were alive, living in the world, somewhere, somehow.

If Riana was to ever enter Narnia and meet her mother, it would mean the end of Narnia and its entire people.


	5. Unforeseen

High, high above the ground where the children were talking, a network of bright sunny clouds hovered serenely

High, high above the ground where the children were talking, a network of bright sunny clouds hovered serenely. Upon them stood a beautiful woman.

She had raven black hair and soft olive skin, but the most intriguing aspect of her features were her bright baby pink eyes.

At first glance your eyes would flick over them, but a second glance was fatal. You would be captivated by their mesmerising powers and lose all control.

Her grey silk robes flung around in the wind, but she didn't seem to notice anything.

This all looked rather innocent (excepting the fact she was standing on a cloud), but appearances can be deceiving, and this was none other than the horror of Narnia.

Lady Margaret Hart.

There was a slight furrow running across her forehead as she pondered what she had just seen.

Or rather, what she had not seen.

Not seeing that gorgeous flop of golden brown or those dazzling blue irises.

Not seeing her daughter.

With an irritated, disappointed flick of her wrist she closed the portal she had made, then, as if the invisible force holding her on the clouds surface had been snatched out from under her velvet jewelled slippers, she sunk backwards into the cloud, pulling the strands of moisture around her like a blanket.

She could get those so called 'kings and queens' of Narnia later.

Deep underground, two apprentices were toiling. The bright stone tunnel was filled with the smoke from the cool underground mineral river water touching the strange rumbling machine in the corner. It was a curious rusted brown colour and the two apprentices stood in the opposite corner of the room, for fear they would get scorched.

These two were shortly joined by an Armainien dressed as a nun. He had a clipboard in his left hand and a pen in the other.

"Layal Hanna and Adam Sevani?" he questioned.

"Aye, tis us" they replied simultaneously, then both blushed and looked at each other nervously.

"What's with the outfit?' asked Adam, stifling a laugh.

"Entertaining for King Caspian's court" replied the Armainien discontently, "But you  _are _Adam Sevani aren't you?" he verified.

"Yes"-answered Adam, suddenly nervous.

At his reply the mysterious Armainien grabbed a spear from the outside corridor and with one swift movement skewered Adam with it.

"From her true majesty, Lady Margaret Hart"

Layal had retreated into a corner, but as soon as Adam fell to the floor she ran to him, sobbing.

"I suppose now is a little late to tell you, but I have always loved you Adam," her voice cracked with the emotion behind those words.

"As I have loved you," Adam whispered hoarsely.


End file.
